PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Interventions to optimize parent-provider interactions are urgently needed to ensure adolescents aged 12 to 17 years with Disruptive, Impulse-Control, and Conduct disorders (DIC) receive the behavioral health care they need. For these adolescents, behavioral health care is complex, long-term, and requires parental participation. Research shows providers have biases and limited skills and confidence to communicate with these parents to encourage them to voice their concerns and care preferences. Low income and/or minority parents are at greatest risk for not being involved in their adolescents' behavioral health care, having poor interactions with providers, being more likely to perceive poor quality of their adolescents' behavioral health care, and having low treatment engagement. If unaddressed, poor parent-provider interactions interfere with adolescents' retention in behavioral health care. No evidence-based interventions have targeted both parents and providers to optimize their interactions and improve behavioral health care for adolescents with DIC. To address these problems, we propose modifying the evidence-based DECIDE intervention to target low income and/or minority parents and providers of adolescents with DIC. DECIDE stands for Decide the problem; Explore the questions; Closed or open-ended questions; Identify the who, why, or how of the problem; Direct questions to your health care professional; Enjoy a shared solution. DECIDE was developed for ethnically/racially diverse adult patients with serious mental illness and the latest evidence-based iterations include intervention components targeted to and shown to increase patient activation, provider communication, and patient-provider interactions. The purposes of this two-phase study are: Phase I, Aim 1. Modify the DECIDE intervention for parents and providers of adolescents with DIC. Phase II, Aim 2. Evaluate the feasibility and acceptability of modified DECIDE. Aim 3. Estimate preliminary effects of modified DECIDE to improve parent, provider, and adolescent outcomes. Innovations are focus on both parents and providers; inclusion of parent activation and provider communication, which are new in field of child and adolescent behavioral health care; and focus on low income and/or minority parents. The sample will be 16 providers and 80 parents (~ 5 parents per provider) recruited from the Child and Adolescents Program of a large safety net health system setting that serves predominately low income and/or minority persons. Feasibility will be assessed using tracking logs and field notes, and acceptability through parent and provider satisfaction scores, and in-depth, semi structured interviews. Outcomes will be assessed at baseline and within 4 weeks post- intervention using standardized questionnaires multi-informants. Effects sizes will be estimated using linear mixed models. If findings are positive, we will be poised to test the modified DECIDE in a fully powered R01 level randomized, controlled, multi-site clinical trial.